


[Dunkirk]無題

by sevenlink027



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 沒想到標題。隨興的短篇。飛官組。





	[Dunkirk]無題

上艙蓋打不開的時候他以為他會死。但是看來他的運氣不壞，正好遇上撤退行動第一波的民船，趕在飛機徹底沉沒之前將他救起。

他跟著民船前往敦克爾克陣線，在船上他看著僅存的另一架戰鬥機追著敵機呼嘯而過，明明在船上他的耳邊卻聽到了螺旋槳快速運轉的轟鳴聲、機身快速飛行產生的細微震動、機關槍子彈破空而去的呼嘯聲。

他看著一號一個巧妙的的迴旋，子彈截在敵機的前進路線上，攻擊似乎奏效了但遠遠不夠。敵機馬上進行規避飛行甩出了瞄準鏡的範圍，驟然拔高，一號機追了上去。

他心裡一緊，在心中計算著油耗量，目不轉睛的盯著糾纏不休的兩架戰機，緩緩攥緊右手，指甲陷入掌心造成一絲絲細微的疼痛。

時間越來越少，如果沒有來得及擊落這架轟炸機，就算沒有被擊毀，一號的油量將不再能夠支撐攻擊行動，沒有後援，無人阻擋的轟炸機將在這一片海域肆虐，他們都會死在這裡。

快點、Farrier，你做得到。

他壓下心裡的焦慮，一邊協助海裡的士兵脫困，一邊不斷的祈禱。

一個漂亮的飛行，一號又截住了敵機，瘋狂傾瀉火力。

當看到轟炸機的尾翼冒出滾滾濃煙，他終於鬆了一口氣。

他們都渡過了這一關。

-

跟著撤退行動他回到英國，很快回到重新編建的隊伍，在接下來的戰爭中他一再的飛上藍天，但是缺了他最信賴的夥伴。

偶爾平靜的夜晚他會點上一支珍貴的香菸，看著那微弱的火光，看著裊裊而上的細煙，彷彿引擎著火的機翼；透過煙霧看到海面的激戰裡墜落的飛機。

頻繁的飛行任務讓他沒有時間去思考太深刻的問題，他忽略腦內焦躁不安的低語，留給自己最後的信念，他親眼看著那架飛機飛向Dunkirk海岸，他相信Farrier的膽視跟才智、不可能也不應該在這裡停下腳步。

他相信Farrier還活著。

-

漫長的戰爭終於畫下句點。

大批的戰俘終於獲得釋放。

Collins在辦公室看到Farrier歸隊的那一刻，萬分慶幸自己受到幸運女神的眷顧，平安的活到戰爭的最後。

他們談起分別的那一次飛行，他激動的給了Farrier一個擁抱，任憑他笑著調侃他閃亮的肩章。

「以後我就在你的管轄之下了。」

「好好服從命令，士兵。」他故意說道，蔚藍的眼睛滿是笑意。

「當然，長官。」

他們都活下來了，而且得以重逢，還有什麼能比這個更重要的嗎？


End file.
